1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for full color development used for development of electrostatic latent images which are formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording method, electrostatic printing method, or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heat roll fixing methods have been widely employed as a method for fixing of a visible image. In the toner for full color development, since a polymer having a low molecular weight and a narrow molecular weight distribution is used as a resin binder in order to satisfy the melting characteristics important for color reproducibility, the resulting toner has a narrow fixable region. In order to solve such a problem, therefore, a silicone oil is applied on a heat roll. However, there arise such defects that the device becomes larger in size, and that a silicone oil remains on the transferred sheets, which makes it difficult to over-write thereon.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 6-59505, Hei 8-220808, and the like each discloses a toner comprising a polyester and a releasing agent having a low melting point. However, there have not yet been reported any toners satisfying many of properties required for toners for full color development such as durability and color reproducibility.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toner for full color development having a wide fixable region, and being excellent in durability and color reproducibility.
The above object and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.